Romeo and Rei?
by kutoki
Summary: Rei Kai yaoi fangirls Romeo and Juliet unknown love laughs. I wrote this a while ago so don't critisize to much. I wanted to keep it as close to how I had originally wrote it. Oh I own none of the characters-exept one...i think XD-or the play


Today was the day we voted on who plays Romeo and Juliet. The teacher had us write the names of who evreyone in the class wanted to play Romeo and Juliet then we had to leave the room after we dropped the piece of paper in the hat.

Five minutes later I came backto the classroom and sat down. The teacher finished tallying the scores on a piece of paper and then wrote on the chalkboard:

Romeo- Kai

I somewhat figured he would be Romeo. Then the teacher wrote who Juliet would be:

Juliet- Rei

I heard Tyson almost burst out laughing and several of the girls giggle exitedly. I couldn't believe it! I was Juliet.

A week later the costumes were ready and know we had to practice in front of the class. The teacher told us to start from Act 2 scene 2. I stood on a chair and Kai started saying his lines.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill thy envious moon."

I never noticed how sexy….no no I have to snap out of it and pay attention!

"Her vestal livery is but a sick and green, and nnone but fools do wear it.. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speak"…

I've known Kai for 5 years so why do I feel this way now? Damn it Rei pay attention….

"Two of the fairest stars in all of heaven, having some business, do entrreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars.As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not right."

Damn it now I'm blushing!

"That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!"

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, bein o'er my head. As is a winged messanger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

" O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer ba a Capulet."

" Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Monteguw. What's montegue? It is or hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any part beloning to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title, Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I finished as Mrs. Pandalily spoke.

"Okay, we'll take a break then move on with Scene 5 Act 3. I was about to jump off the chair when Kai grabbed my hand and said.

"Thy shouldn't jump off thy chair m'lady." I didn't know what to do so I just stepped down. I noticed that everyone had left the room and some girls were watching us from the window. Kai started speaking normally again and for som e reason I thought…

"Rei you listening?" He said in an agrivated tone.

"No, sorry, I was thinking about something." I looked away and I knew he could see me blush. He must of shrugged it off cause then he said.

"I said the kissing scene is coming up." I was shocked. I had totally forgot the most important scene. Then I noticed I was slowly being cornered . When my back pressed against the wall Kai put his hands on the wall so It was impossible for me to look away. He leaned his head close to mine and I could feel his breath on my face. Then he said.

"Rei…I want you to know this before we do the next scene…" He looked away as if he were embarrassed of something then looked at me again and continued, "I love you Rei…" I was shocked and before I could say anything he kissed me, my first kiss with Kai. I felt kind of happy that he took my first kiss. Kai pulled away and said, "I'm sorry but I had to tell you…" I looked at him. His usual pale face was a bright red. I laughed and said.

"Sorry about what?" He looked back up at me somewhat confussed and then I pulled him into a passion-filled kiss. I never wanted it to end but we heard our teacher come back and yell at a boy and girl who were kissing in the hallway. I looked at Kai, blushed then sighed. Kai grabbed my chin so he knew I was listening and said.

"We'll finish this in your room." Kai then released my captured chin when he heard the door start to open and I looked at Kai and nodded happily.

A month later we were getting set up to preform the play in front of the entire school! Today was the day my friends who just tranfered from my village in China would see my beloved Kai kiss me. No one knows that we have been boyfriendsfor the entire month and Kai wants to keep it a secret until prom. He said that he was going to do something special just for me but prom is still a month away. I'm sso happy. It's almost the last- and in my opinion the best- kissing scene.

I got ready for my scene by lying down in the coffin waiting for my beloved's lips and listening to him talk. His voice sounded great. I heard the coffin get rolled onstage and heard Kai start saying his lines. Then the most evil and wonderfully uncharacteristic idea popped into my head.

It was almost at the kissing scene.Kai said his final lines, leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and everyone started whispering, some girls giggled and others stared in disbelief. Finally we parted and I stated.

"Romeo thy kiss has resuricted me, I am in more love with thee now then ever!" After Kai got over the shock he lifted me bridle-style and said…

"I'm amorous for thee and always will be. I shall bring thy to pallet and show my inexorable love for thee."

Mrs. Pandalily stoped us by pulling the curtains shut from the side. Kai and I got yelled at for a while-after we changed- but as we walked out of the building we started laughing uncontrollably. The wind blew against my body almost blowing me backwards. Kai grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his body. I felt like I was in heaven. Kai turned me around to face him and before we kissed I whispered. "This was the best night ever." Kai smiled and whispered.

"It was wasn't it." We kissed for what felt to be to short when in actuality it was atleast five to seven minutes. When we got back Tyson stared trying to decide if he was willing to risk the rath of my beloved or not. We went to bed in my room and fell asleep. I rolled over to face Kai and whispered his name. I waited for an answer. After a while Kai rolled over to face me. He said in a tired, groggy voice. "What?"

" I love you…" I said slowly. He smiled and said. "I love you too." With that we fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
